Nuances de Vert
by Nordremo
Summary: TRADUCTION - Severus Snape sut que sa vie serait difficile à l'instant où il abandonna sa liberté à Dumbledore sur la colline balayée par le vent. Ce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé, c'était que ses devoirs en tant que Directeur de Serpentard incluraient également des visites du Dieu de la Malice.


**Titre :** Shades of Green (Nuances de Vert)

 **Auteur :** KeeperoftheNine

 **Traducteur :** Nordremo

 **Fandom(s) :** Avengers de Marvel Harry Potter

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Severus Snape/Loki

 **Avertissement(s) :** Aucun

 **Disclaimer :** Le personnage de Loki est la propriété de Marvel et de ses associés, et Severus Snape de la merveilleuse J. .

 **Résumé :** Severus Snape sut que sa vie serait difficile à l'instant où il abandonna sa liberté à Dumbledore sur la colline balayée par le vent. Ce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé, c'était que ses devoirs en tant que Directeur de Serpentard incluraient également des visites du Dieu de la Malice.

 **Note de la Traductrice : Cela fait des années que j'ai mis cette histoire dans ma liste de traductions, attendant le bon moment pour la faire partager. Ce moment est malheureusement, en raison des circonstances, à mon sens du moins, arrivé. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que cette histoire est un hommage à Alan Rickman, même si j'aimerais le penser, mais c'est à vous d'en faire ce que vous voulez.**

 **Le poème qui suit, par contre, est mon hommage personnel envers lui. Je l'ai initialement écrit en anglais, aussi je vous donne a version originale bien sûr, mais aussi sa traduction en français. Je vous souhaite comme toujours une bonne lecture.**

 **P.S. : Pardonnez-moi pour la mise en page de merde du poème, FFNet est un calvaire.**

* * *

 **And I told myself that… /** **Et je me suis dit que...**

We will bathe in the moment of your existence / **Nous baignerons dans l'instant de ton existence**  
And glow in the remains of what you've left. / **Et brillerons dans les vestiges de ce que tu as laissé.**  
We'll bury you in everything we've left behind / **Nous t'enterrerons dans tout ce que nous avons laissé derrière**  
But never forget what you took from us. / **Mais n'oublierons jamais ce que tu nous as pris.**

And now we have seas without water, / **Et maintenant nous avons des mers sans eau,**  
And forests without wood. / **Et des forêts sans bois.**  
We have deserts without sand, / **Nous avons des déserts sans sable,**  
And houses without walls. / **Et des maisons sans murs.**

We have things that you once lost / **Nous avons des choses qu'autrefois tu as perdues,**  
And things that you once knew, / **Et des choses qu'autrefois tu as connues,**  
We hold your loved ones, / **Nous détenons ceux que tu aimes,**  
Your enemies and your childhood, too. / **Tes ennemis et ton enfance, de même.**

We are the shadow who'll never follow your steps, / **Nous sommes l'ombre qui ne suivra jamais tes pas,**  
We are the you who'll never take your place / **Nous sommes le toi qui ne prendra jamais ta place**  
We are the reflection outside the mirror / **Nous sommes le reflet à l'extérieur du miroir**  
The twin you never knew before. / **Le jumeau que tu n'as jamais connu avant.**

We are what's left of your future / **Nous sommes ce qui reste de ton futur**  
The one you'll never see but knew about / **Celui que tu ne verras jamais mais connaissais**  
We are the world you left behind / **Nous sommes le monde que tu as laissé derrière**  
The pilar who stumbles but never crash. / **Le pilier qui vacille mais ne s'effondre jamais.**

* * *

 **Shades of Green**

 **Partie Une : La Colline Venteuse, 1981**

La colline était un membre nu, brisé, s'élevant de la forêt sans vie plus bas. C'était un havre de drame climatique, rarement épargné par l'assaut de vents glacials, déchirant ce qui essayait d'y prendre racine. Seule une couche dépenaillée d'herbe était parvenue à s'implanter, parsemée de schiste argileux aussi tranchant que du verre brisé. C'était sur ce tapis d'inconfort que Severus Snape était présentement agenouillé.

« -Et que me donnerez-vous en retour, Severus ? »

Les mots d'Albus Dumbledore suintaient de venin, chaque syllabe de sa voix basse marrée de menace. Aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait, Severus savait qu'il n'oublierait pas ce moment, les ramifications de sa propre réponse.

« -En- en retour ? balbutia-t-il, bien que les mots d'Albus aient été tout sauf inattendus. »

Bien sûr que le vieil homme voulait quelque chose. Comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, Dumbledore recherchait le pouvoir, bien qu'il cachait toute ambition sous l'apparence convaincante de la lumière.

Bien sûr, ses appréhensions n'avaient pas d'importance. Dumbledore pourrait lui demander de se couper le cœur, de vendre son âme, et Severus le ferait quand même. Pour Lily. Toujours pour Lily.

« -N'importe quoi. »

Le vieil homme considéra le plus jeune un moment. La pause était agonisante, se transformant finalement en un silence inconfortable. Dumbledore se retourna.

« -Horace Slughorn prend sa retraite. »

Quatre mots. En premier lieu, ils parurent dénués de sens à Severus. Pourquoi Dumbledore lui disait-il cela ? Quelle pertinence cela avait-il pour ce qui était de sauver Lily ? Ce fut seulement lorsque son esprit s'éclaircit que les mots prirent tout leur poids.

« -Vous attendez de moi que j'enseigne ?

-Je comprends que vous étiez le premier de votre classe en Potions. »

Rien à voir. Severus fronça les sourcils.

« -Je suis un Mangemort ; quelque chose me dit que les parents de vos élèves- »

La main fine de Dumbledore surgit en un geste de silence.

« -Ce que les parents ne savent pas ne leur fera pas de mal. J'ai confiance en le fait que vous n'ayez pas rendu vos loyautés précédentes…publiques. »

Loyautés précédentes. A la prononciation de ces six syllabes, Severus sentit ses ficelles passer d'un maître à un autre. Il appartenait à Dumbledore à présent, et il soupçonnait que ses responsabilités se résumeraient à plus que le simple enseignement des Potions.

« -Et mon lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Personne ne…

-Vous continuerez de jouer les Mangemorts, Severus. Faites croire à Voldemort que c'était son idée, si vous le souhaitez. Assistez aux réunions. Seulement vous me rapporterez tout à présent…

-Un espion ?

-Exactement. »

Dumbledore gratifia le sorcier agenouillé d'un sourire narquois.

« -Une dernière chose, Severus. Avec Horace qui s'en va, vous prendrez également sa place en tant que Directeur de Serpentard. Je suis certain que vous allez trouver l'expérience intéressante. »

Dans un craquement, Dumbledore disparut.

Severus ne se releva pas de sa position. Ce ne fut que maintenant qu'il remarqua les éclats de pierre traversant ses robes. Sans nul doute que le tissu onyx serait trempé de sang. Il s'en moquait. La douleur apaisait la tourmente qui faisait rage en lui. Chaque rêve qu'il avait jamais eu était à présent brisé, sans importance, aussi oublié que la colline venteuse sur laquelle il était perché.

Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières fermées, ses lèvres serrées en une tentative de retenir les sanglots menaçant d'éclater. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta dans cette position. Peut-être qu'il serait resté agenouillé au sommet de la colline pour l'éternité si cela n'avait été pour le murmure à son oreille.

En premier lieu il pensa l'avoir imaginé, mais la voix devint plus forte, dominante.

« -Cesse tes pleurnicheries, Severus Tobiasson. Tu es le directeur de la Maison Serpentard, pas un enfant. Lève-toi, misérable vermine. »

Severus ne sut pas exactement pourquoi il s'exécuta, ni pourquoi ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Des spirales de vent faisaient danser ses robes, faisaient voler ses cheveux, mais ses yeux ne tombèrent pas sur le paysage que ce temps avait spolié. A la place, il se retrouva à plonger le regard dans les yeux les plus beaux qu'il ait jamais vus. Verts comme des émeraudes, comme les pelouses de Poudlard, comme les tentures anciennes dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

« -Lily ? »

Sa question fut reçue par un reniflement dédaigneux, les yeux se détournant pour révéler davantage du visage. Il était pâle, masculin, encadré de cheveux aussi sombres que le charbon. Les orbes émeraude scintillèrent.

« -On m'a attribué beaucoup de noms, Severus fils de Tobias. Lily n'est pas l'un d'eux.

-Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'homme disparut, seulement pour apparaître à gauche de Severus. Il n'avait même pas entendu le claquement du transplanage. A présent les cheveux noir charbon étaient recouverts, un casque à cornes d'or forgé était placé sur la tête de l'homme.

« -Je suis ton passé, ton présent et ton futur. »

La voix de l'homme était comme du miel dans l'air, des lèvres parfaitement formées s'étirant en un rictus.

« -Certains m'appellent Langue d'Argent, d'autres Menteur, mais toi, Severus Snape, peux m'appeler Loki. »

Severus se retrouva assez incertain quant à sa réaction.

Le rictus de Loki se transforma en un sourire indéchiffrable.

« -Nous nous reverrons bientôt. »

 **oOo**

 **Partie Deux : 31 Août 1981.**

Horace Slughorn était aussi rondelet que se souvenait Severus, les boutons de son veston brodé tendus par l'augmentation de sa corpulence. Des doigts boudinés étaient enroulés autour d'un gobelet de cristal parsemé d'empreintes de doigts. Ce n'était clairement pas le premier verre de Whisky Pur Feu que le Maître des Potions nouvellement à la retraite avait consommé. Jusque-là, leur rendez-vous n'avait pas exactement été désagréable. Slughorn avait été plus qu'heureux d'informer son remplaçant de la liste exhaustive des responsabilités qui incombaient au Directeur de Serpentard. Cependant, Severus avait la plus étrange impression que le mondain potelé éludait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il savait devoir révéler sans qu'il ne le veuille. La coupe tremblante dans sa main était une indication suffisante.

Slughorn avala le reste de son whisky d'une seule gorgée, plaçant le gobelet sur la table de pin usée à côté de lui.

« -Avant que vous ne preniez la tête de Serpentard, il y a une dernière chose que je dois vous dire, commença-t-il lentement, clairement mal à l'aise. Quelqu'un que vous devez rencontrer. Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, mais-

-Oh, venez-en au fait, Slughorn. »

Le souffle de Severus se coupa, ses yeux s'écarquillant – la seule indication qu'il donnerait de sa surprise. Cette voix, elle était familière. Elle l'était clairement pour Slughorn aussi, car ses joues roses avaient pris la teinte désagréable du lait tourné. Depuis les ombres, une silhouette émergea : une silhouette ceinte d'une armure d'or et de vert émeraude.

Nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Severus frissonna. Il avait espéré que cela n'ait rien été de plus qu'un fragment de son imagination.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Slughorn trouva sa voix.

« -Ce – c'est Loki, balbutia-t-il. Le dieu patron de la Maison Serpentard. »

Loki gratifia Severus d'un de ses sourires les plus déstabilisants.

« -Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. »

 **oOo**

 **Partie Trois : Halloween, 1991**

Dix ans passèrent dans une tornade d'agonie et de perte aveuglantes contrastant avec l'ordinaire. Même maintenant, une décennie après la mort de sa bien-aimée Lily, Severus ressentait la douleur comme si c'était hier. Heureusement, la monotonie du quotidien de sa vie, la routine qui protégeait sa raison, n'avaient pas été interrompues par « le dieu patron de la Maison Serpentard ». De temps à autre, Severus se demandait s'il avait tout imaginé : la colline venteuse, le soir dans le bureau de Slughorn. En premier lieu il avait avalé chaque once d'information qu'il pouvait sur le dieu, se référant même aux anciens tomes Moldus écrits dans des dialectes obscurs. Lorsque Loki n'avait montré aucun autre signe d'apparition, il avait mis de côté cette entreprise académique, mais cela ne fit pas cesser les rêves : des rêves de palais dorés, de dieux casqués, et du Dieu de la Malice et son regard émeraude.

C'était Halloween, et le maître des Potions se retrouvait une fois de plus à chasser Loki de son esprit. Avec sa fourchette d'argent, il donna un petit coup au morceau de citrouille rôtie sur son assiette avec peu d'enthousiasme. Il détestait Halloween. Il détestait les citrouilles, les squelettes dansants, les chauves-souris enchantées ringardes. Plus que tout, il détestait les élèves : un en particulier. Il avait promis à Dumbledore qu'il aiderait à protéger le fils de Lily, mais le garçon ressemblait tellement à son père, agissait tellement comme lui. Il était un rappel de chair et de sang constant que Lily avait choisi James Potter. Qu'elle avait choisi son ennemi.

Toute réflexion de ce genre supplémentaire fut rapidement coupée court par l'entrée impromptue de Quirrell, la nouvelle d'un troll dans les donjons, et la masse hurlante des étudiants luttant à présent pour s'extraire du hall rempli de nourriture.

Trois heures plus tard Severus se traîna dans ses quartiers, la plaie dans sa jambe agonisante. Cela avait été l'idée de Dumbledore d'aller jeter un œil à Touffu, pour s'assurer que personne n'avait passé le stupide chien. Bien sûr, le directeur n'avait pas réalisé que le monstre à trois têtes serait tout aussi enthousiaste pour croquer un bout de Maître des Potions. Puis il y avait Potter et ses petits amis stupides, confrontant le troll seuls. Ce qui rendit son humeur encore plus aigre fut la présence d'un certain individu installé confortablement dans le fauteuil de bureau en cuir usé de Severus.

Le Dieu de la Malice avait peu changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Son visage était toujours injustement beau, coloré d'une fausse jeunesse. Sa haute silhouette était vêtue d'un manteau et pantalon de froc noirs, clairement dérobés à la garde-robe de Severus. De longs doigts tenaient un tumbler de whisky, son jumeau à moitié rempli sur le bureau de Severus.

« -Cela fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus se renfrogna.

« -Que faites-vous là ? »

Au lieu d'être offensé, Loki sourit.

« -La vie à Asgard devient ennuyeuse, et je pouvais difficilement résister à la tentation de regarder trois enfants mortels s'attaquer à un troll des montagnes.

-Vous avez vu cela ?

-Je m'en suis délecté, répondit Loki, prenant une gorgée de whisky. Ce Whisky Pur Feu est étonnamment bon. Je pensais que tout ce que votre espèce produisait était de l'hydromel fétide et du vin coupé à l'eau.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

-Oh, tu trouveras du temps pour cela, fils de Tobias. Tu vois, un certain de tes collègues est venu à moi ce soir avec une requête plutôt intéressante.

-Vous parlez à mes collègues ? »

Loki secoua la tête.

« -Pas par habitude. Malheureusement, ledit collègue savait comment m'invoquer depuis Asgard. Je n'ai pas été impressionné pour le moins qu'on puisse dire.

-Venez-en au fait.

-Patience, fit Loki avec un rire. As-tu la moindre idée de pourquoi Quirinius Quirrell aimerait lâcher un troll dans Poudlard ?

-Quirrell ? »

Severus oublia la douleur dans sa jambe, se laissant tomber dans la chaise devant son propre bureau. Quirrell avait lâché le troll ? L'homme était irritant, mais Severus ne le pensait pas capable de cela. Il méditait la chose lorsqu'une autre pensée le frappa.

« -Vous lui avez fourni le troll ? »

Loki haussa les épaules.

« -Je sais y faire avec les trolls.

-Laissez-moi deviner, vous avez couché avec l'un d'eux ? »

Une fois encore, le Dieu de la Malice ricana.

« -Je vois que tu as fait tes recherches. Mon choix d'amants peut être vaste et varié, mais j'admets que j'ai encore à partager ma couche avec un troll. Comme il est fortuné qu'il s'avère qu'il y en ait un dans le château ? »

Essayant de repousser la pensée répugnante de Loki et du troll inconscient de son esprit, Severus engloutit le Whisky Pur Feu offert.

« -Je pensais que vous étiez le dieu patron de Serpentard. Pourquoi fourniriez-vous un troll des montagnes à un Serdaigle ?

-Cela semblait une bonne idée alors. Je comprends que cet Halloween est un temps pour les monstres et autres. Vous avez de la chance que je ne lui ai pas prêté mon fils Jörmungandr. Il est ce que vous appelleriez un Basilik. »

Severus déglutit, soudainement reconnaissant que Loki n'ait fourni qu'un troll. Autant aimerait-il voir Potter dans la ligne de mire d'un Basilik, autant il avait promis…

« -Eh bien, autant que j'aimerais rester ici, j'ai un troll des montagnes qui m'attend. »

Loki lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut, laissant Severus méditer sur ce que voulait exactement dire le Dieu de la Malice par là.

 **oOo**

 **Partie Quatre : Halloween, 1992**

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ETE OUVERTE.

ENNEMIS DE L'HERITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

Severus ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé seul dans le couloir. Les élèves et le personnel étaient partis ; Miss Teigne avait été décrochée par un Argus Rusard bouleversé. Tout ce qui restait étaient les mots, comme des cicatrices violentes sur la pierre lisse et froide.

« -Grossier, je le concède, mais efficace. »

Severus se tourna vers la voix bien trop familière, et ne vit pourtant rien que des ombres. Des pas résonnèrent derrière lui, atténués par le petit lac d'eau s'écoulant de sous la porte des toilettes. Le propriétaire des pas apparut, une fois de plus dans son armure or et vert. Le casque à cornes distordit la lumière, imprimant une image démonique sur le mur opposé.

« -Vous ! »

La voix de Severus n'était qu'un sifflement, mais elle porta loin dans le couloir désert.

Loki acquiesça.

« -Moi.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Tu sembles beaucoup me le demander, réprimanda le dieu. Je pourrais commencer à le prendre personnellement. Plus sérieusement, je suis venu voir quel chaos tomberait sur ma Poudlard bien-aimée cet Halloween. »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de noter le sarcasme encerclant l'utilisation du mot 'bien-aimée' de Loki. Plus que tout, il souhaita que le dieu s'en aille. Pourquoi avait-il dû choisir Halloween entre toute autre nuit ? C'était une nuit uniquement adéquate pour la consommation vigoureuse de Whisky Pur Feu, suivie d'épisodes de sommeil sans rêves, une tentative futile et de courte durée pour débarrasser son esprit de la connaissance que Lily avait péri douze ans auparavant en ce même jour.

Mais il y avait quelque chose dans les mots de Loki qui le poignarda.

« -Avez-vous eu quelque chose à voir avec cela ? »

Severus désigna les mots pourpres.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres du dieu, envahissant le couloir d'une symphonie résonnante de « ehehehehe ».

« -Réponds-moi, Loki !

-Je ne reçois pas d'ordres de mortels, aboya Loki, sa voix perdant toute note mystique. Si tu dois le savoir, je n'ai rien eu à voir avec ce petit incident. Je ne faisais que me rappeler de la vieille époque.

-Tu connais la Chambre des Secrets ?

-Connais ? fit Loki avec un rictus. Salazar Serpentard l'a faite pour moi. Poudlard a été construite à une époque où la séparation entre les dieux et les mortels n'était pas si vaste. »

Les longs doigts de Loki effleurèrent le mur de pierre, pile sous le message.

« -Mon père, Odin, a découvert que cette école était en construction et a décidé de récompenser mon frère et moi avec nos propres maisons. Thor, bien sûr, a pris Gryffondor. J'ai choisi Serpentard. Je n'ai pas pris en compte le fait que Salazar soit aussi possessif que moi ; il ne voulait pas que les autres fondateurs bénéficient de ma présence. Tu vois, alors que mon frère est brave et fort, je possède des pouvoirs différents de tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Salazar a construit cette chambre afin que nous puissions nous voir en privé, loin de leurs yeux inquisiteurs.

-Voir ?

-Nous étions amants, oui.

-Y a-t-il qui que ce soit avec qui tu n'as pas couché ? »

Loki se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« -Une ou deux personnes. Et pourtant ce sont ceux que je ne peux avoir que je désire habituellement le plus. »

Des yeux émeraude perçants plongèrent dans ceux onyx de Severus, une expérience déconcertante pour le moins qu'on puisse dire. Le Maître des Potions fut le premier à se détourner.

« -Sais-tu comment entrer dans la Chambre ? »

Loki secoua la tête.

« -Je m'y téléportais. Je ne sais pas comment Salazar entrait dans la chambre. »

Severus était déçu, mais ne le révéla pas. Le silence régna durant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne prenne de nouveau la parole.

« -Reviendras-tu au prochain Halloween ?

-Je le soupçonne en effet, oui.

-Pourquoi ? »

Le dieu lui jeta un regard énigmatique.

« -Parce que c'est là que tu as le plus besoin de moi, Severus fils de Tobias. »

 **oOo**

 **Partie Cinq : Halloween, 1993**

Le temps qu'Halloween n'arrive durant la troisième année d'Harry Potter à Poudlard, Severus Snape était sûr de deux choses. La première : que Potter se placerait dans une situation potentiellement létale. La seconde : qu'il recevrait une visite de Loki. La première le remplissait d'angoisse, mais Severus n'était pas si sûr pour la seconde. Il devait le concéder, la présence du dieu chaque Halloween apaisait en effet la douleur qu'il associait habituellement à ce jour. Il était un être tellement curieux. Slughorn avait dit que Loki n'avait jamais visité le château pendant qu'il était Directeur de Serpentard. Qu'est-ce qui faisait de Severus l'exception ?

Peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas trop réfléchir à cette question.

Mais réfléchir il fit. Le Dieu de la Malice envahit son esprit lorsqu'il piqua le porc rôti dans son assiette. C'était délicieux, mais le Maître des Potions n'avait jamais été un gros mangeur. La vue de centaines d'enfants s'empiffrant de bonbons jouait également son rôle dans la diminution de son appétit. A la fin du somptueux repas, Severus s'était presque convaincu qu'absolument rien n'allait se passer cet Halloween.

C'était une pensée stupide, comme il le découvrit très vite.

Sirius Black était dans le château.

Severus avait été à mi-chemin de ses quartiers avant de l'apprendre. C'était comme si on lui avait renversé de l'eau brûlante dessus, la fureur qui l'engloutit était aussi intense que ça. L'homme responsable de la mort de Lily était là. Ici. Son esprit fut envahi d'images du visage riant de Black, la cruauté incarnée, et la fureur se transforma en rage.

Sans réfléchir, il se força un chemin à travers un troupeau de Serpentards, ses robes se déployant comme des ailes alors qu'il montait les escaliers du donjon. Il ne savait pas comment sa baguette avait atterri dans sa main, mais elle y demeura, des étincelles sortant de la pointe en une démonstration physique de ses émotions.

« -Severus ! »

La voix de Dumbledore retentit à travers le Grand Hall, amenant Severus à une halte réticente. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres des portes principales verrouillées.

« -Severus, je suis heureux de vous avoir trouvé. Je suppose que vous avez entendu les nouvelles ?

-Evidemment. »

Severus ne put avorter l'impatience dans sa voix.

« -Que voulez-vous, directeur ? Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis plutôt pressé.

-Je voudrais que vous inspectiez les donjons, Severus.

-Inspecter les donjons ? Albus, sûrement vous ne croyez pas que Black y est ?

-Nous devons vérifier. S'il est toujours dans le château, il est un danger pour les élèves. »

Le vieil homme toucha gentiment la manche de Severus.

« -Rappelez-vous votre devoir, Severus. »

Severus pouvait presque entendre le message tacite suintant des mots de Dumbledore. D'abord Potter, la quête de vengeance après. Qu'il soit maudit.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le maître des Potions se dirigea vers la sainteté sacrée des donjons, sachant très bien que Sirius Black ne se cachait pas dans leurs profondeurs labyrinthiques. Ce fut dans la dernière classe où il chercha qu'il tomba sur lui.

« -Loki, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Tu l'es rarement, cher Severus. »

La lueur éthérée de la baguette de Severus scintilla sur l'armure ornée du dieu, donnant à l'or un aspect platine luisant.

« -Ce que tu cherches n'est pas ici.

-Si tu sais où est Black, souffla Severus, essayant de garder son calme, pourquoi tu ne le captures pas ?

-Je ne sais pas où il est, Severus. Je sais simplement qu'il n'est pas là. Ton ennemi se cache sous une forme que même moi je ne peux traquer. Même si je le pouvais, je ne suis pas Heimdall, je ne peux pas tout voir. »

Severus lança au dieu un regard de pure antipathie.

« -Alors à quoi es-tu bon ? »

 **oOo**

 **Partie Six : Halloween, 1994**

« -Loki ! LOKI ! Montre-toi, maudit escroc. »

Le maître des Potions avait bien conscience d'avoir l'air stupide, à hurler des absurdités dans une pièce vide. Son bureau était resté aussi froid et dénué de vie que lorsqu'il était parti. Sans doute que le menteur était déjà parti, emplissant l'air de sa cascade de « ehehehehe ». Attrapant une jarre sur une étagère à proximité, Severus la balança contre le mur, révélant dans le verre pulvérisé l'odeur de potion renversée.

« -Bien que je sois sûr que cette Arachnopode suceur de sang ait mérité son sort, c'était un peu brutal, même pour toi. »

Severus fit volte-face, baguette pointée droit sur l'intrus.

« -Pourquoi –as-tu-fait-ça ? »

Malgré le venin dans la voix de Severus, le menteur n'eut même pas la décence d'avoir l'air préoccupé.

« -Fait quoi, exactement ?

-Mis le nom de Potter dans la Coupe de Feu !

-Malgré les opinions contraires, je ne suis pas responsable de chaque méfait prenant place en ce château. »

Avec un geste fluide de la main, Loki répara la jarre brisée, retournant la créature marinée et le fluide conservateur à leur légitime maison.

« -Sûrement, qu'en tant que dieu patron de Serpentard, je choisirais de placer un enfant de ma propre maison dans la Coupe ?

-Tu n'es pas le dieu patron de Serpentard, cracha Severus, arrachant la jarre des mains de Loki. Qu'as-tu déjà fait pour cette maison ? Nous n'arrivons même pas à gagner un satané match de Quidditch !

-Et avec raison, frissonna Loki. T'ai-je jamais dit combien je déteste le jeu ? Mon frère Thor par contre-

-Ai-je l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire ? »

Des étincelles commencèrent à surgir de la pointe de la baguette de Severus.

« -Tu n'es rien qu'une entrave, envoyée ici pour m'agacer ! Je veux que tu disparaisses !

-Alors je m'en vais. »

 **oOo**

 **Partie Sept : Halloween, 1996**

Severus ne revit pas le Dieu de la Malice pendant deux ans.

Beaucoup avait changé, rendant ses souvenirs du dieu complètement redondants. Son visage, son rire énervant, ses yeux émeraude avaient été jetés au fond de l'esprit de Severus. Chaque jour était une séance de torture alors qu'il pendait comme un pantin désespéré entre deux maîtres belligérants. Oh, combien il les abhorrait tous deux. D'un côté, il jouait le Mangemort éperdu. Bien qu'il parvienne à éviter de prendre part aux actes répugnants de viol et de violence proférés par ses pairs, il se sentait tout autant violé à chaque fois qu'il s'agenouillait pour embrasser les robes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Dumbledore n'était pas mieux. Lui, avec ses yeux pétillants, rappelait à Severus à n'importe quelle occasion qu'il avait un devoir à accomplir – un devoir atroce.

Le devoir qui changerait le cours de sa vie.

Chaque nuit, Severus pensait aux ramifications de l'acte qu'il aurait à commettre. Ses actes en tant que Mangemort étaient suffisamment épouvantables, mais tuer le grand Albus Dumbledore… En toute honnêteté, le vieil homme était déjà proche de la mort, à bercer sa main maudite comme un enfant malade. Severus essayait de se convaincre que c'était pour le mieux, mais au fond de lui il savait qu'une fois l'acte accompli, il ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière. Son camp avait été choisi pour lui. Il serait un méchant pour toujours.

Alourdi pesamment par ce fardeau, Severus se retrouva à encore se préparer pour un nouvel Halloween. Il ne savait pas si Loki reviendrait, et il se dit qu'il s'en moquait. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin cette nuit était d'un escroc énervant en liberté. Il avait des choses plus importantes à s'inquiéter, comme, par exemple, survivre à une fête d'Halloween à thème au Manoir Malfoy.

Cela serait difficilement une occasion frivole. Narcissa Malfoy feindrait un visage courageux, s'excusant de temps à autre pour sangloter à propos de l'incarcération de son mari. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferait une brève apparition, s'adressant à ses fidèles Mangemorts avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres, Queudver le suivant comme un chiot lubrique.

Dumbledore pensait que c'était l'occasion parfaite de rassembler des renseignements, et donc Severus avait reçu l'ordre d'y aller.

Malgré l'absence de Lucius, le Manoir Malfoy était un manifeste de splendeur pompeuse. Les paons blancs continuaient de patrouiller le domaine, chaque haie et pelouse coupée à la perfection. De délicats accords de musique s'échappaient des fenêtres et des portes, donnant à la maison une fausse apparence chaleureuse.

« -Severus, c'est si bon de te voir ! »

Mince, blonde et belle, Narcissa Malfoy n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi superbe qu'alors. Peut-être que c'était la présence d'émotion dans ses yeux, une tristesse résonnante qui faisait ressortir sa radiance naturelle. Severus ne savait pas. Néanmoins, il l'autorisa à l'étreindre, ignorant le regard noir brûlant de sa folle furieuse de sœur, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Narcissa lui passa un verre, le menant vers le salon, où plusieurs autres personnes s'étaient rassemblées.

« -Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Avec tes devoirs au château… »

Sa voix se suspendit, son esprit de toute évidence distrait par la pensée de son fils, seul, luttant à l'intérieur du château.

Severus acquiesça. Les conversations mondaines n'étaient pas exactement son fort. Et puis, son attention, comme celle de Narcissa, était ailleurs.

Plus spécifiquement, vers la silhouette imposante qui bloquait le foyer de marbre délicatement sculpté.

Loki.

Severus ne pouvait voir que son dos, mais il n'y avait pas moyen de confondre les mèches obsidienne, les longs doigts qui tenaient l'anse d'un gobelet incrusté de pierres précieuses.

« -Narcissa, murmura-t-il, effleurant gentiment le bras recouvert de velours de la femme. Qui est cet homme ? »

Les yeux pâles de Narcissa se tournèrent dans la direction du regard de Severus.

« -Oh. C'est le cousin lointain de Lucius. Lachlan, je pense qu'il a dit que son nom était. Il me fait penser à toi, un peu. »

Evidemment, grinça Severus pour lui-même. Le menteur portait ses vêtements.

La soirée se passa majoritairement comme Severus s'y était attendu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit en effet une apparition, suffisamment longue pour que tout le monde embrasse le bas de ses robes. Severus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Loki n'était pas présent pour ça. La fête était véritablement ennuyeuse, mais Severus accepta quand même l'offre de Narcissa de rester dormir. Il était agréable, à l'occasion, de dormir dans un havre de confort luxueux. C'était quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais fait l'expérience enfant.

Toute pensée de sommeil, cependant, fut extraite de son esprit lorsqu'il vit la silhouette assise sur son lit.

« -Loki. »

Des yeux verts se relevèrent.

« -Severus.

-Devrais-je au moins prendre la peine de demander pourquoi tu es là ?

-Si je répondais à cette question honnêtement, je doute que tu me croirais, répondit Loki. »

La douceur de sa voix troubla Severus, de même que l'absence flagrante d'étincelles Dumbledoresques dans ces orbes émeraude.

« -Disons juste que la vie à Asgard devient une fois de plus ennuyeuse.

-Sûrement qu'il y a d'autres mortels à qui tu peux parler ?

-La plupart des mortels ne m'intéressent pas, commença Loki. Votre espèce est insipide, petite, faible. Tu es mon exception, Severus.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? murmura Severus, souhaitant ne pas avoir fermé la porte.

-Tu es celui que je n'ai pas été en mesure d'avoir mais désire désespérément. »

Le dos de Severus entra en collision avec la porte maintenant, sa seule porte de sortie. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir comme le bout de viande qui était tombé de la poêle dans le feu.

« -Désire ? Je ne t'ai jamais donné l'impression que j'apprécie la compagnie des-

-Hommes ? »

Loki souriait doucement maintenant.

« -Lorsque tu as vécu plus de mille ans, d'une certaine manière cela étend la portée de tes désirs, Severus. Dis-moi, as-tu déjà été avec un homme dans les faits ? »

Bien sûr que non. L'expérience de Severus avec les femmes était limitée ; son expérience avec les hommes était conséquemment non-existante. Loki ne sembla pas exactement dissuadé par son absence de réponse, se levant du lit. En quelques pas, il referma l'espace entre eux, ses lèvres se retrouvant à quelques millimètres de celles de Severus. Absorbé par les yeux d'émeraude, le Maître des Potions sentit son souffle faire un raté, volé par le plus léger des baisers. La voix de Loki se déversa dans son oreille, magique en elle-même, s'emparant de son esprit.

« -Je serai le premier homme à t'embrasser, siffla-t-il, effleurant la mâchoire de Severus de ses lèvres. A partager ton lit, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Leurs lèvres s'unirent. Severus fut tenté de se dérober, mais se retrouva à refermer ses doigts dans les mèches obsidienne du dieu à la place. Dans un moment de bravoure (ou était-ce de la stupidité ?) il prit le contrôle. Loki ne se plaignit pas lorsque son dos fut plaqué contre la porte, ou quand la langue du Maître des Potions se glissa entre ses dents écartées.

Rien n'avait d'importance en cet instant. Alors que ses lèvres se déplaçaient sur la chair d'un ivoire parfait du cou de Loki, il eut l'impression que Dumbledore et Voldemort avaient cessé d'exister. La marque des ténèbres n'était rien de plus qu'un tatouage, acquis dans un moment de folie. Alors que de longs doigts pâles se glissaient sous la taille de son pantalon noir austère, tout ce dont il se souciait était son Loki, son dieu patron.

 **oOo**

 **Partie Huit : Instants Volés, 1997-98**

Loki n'attendit pas l'Halloween suivant pour voir Severus une fois de plus. Ou plutôt, il apparaissait dans les quartiers du Maître des Potions trois ou quatre nuits par semaine. Il y avait des occasions durant lesquelles ils ne faisaient que parler, et ce fut durant ces moments bénis que Severus commença à en apprendre sur Asgard. C'était comme tout droit sorti d'un rêve : une citadelle d'or, des monstres qu'il ne pouvait même pas commencer à imaginer, Odin, Thor, des figures de mythe racontées aux enfants Moldus. Par le passé, Severus aurait été sceptique, très sceptique aux mots de Loki. Peut-être que les années l'avaient adouci. Ou peut-être que c'était les doigts talentueux du Dieu de la Malice ?

La sensation la plus étrange pour Severus fut de réaliser que non seulement il avait un amant, mais également un ami. Dumbledore se présentait en ami, mais c'était une apparence factice, une qui se termina au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, quand la malédiction de Severus frappa sa poitrine.

Loki l'avait réconforté cette nuit, s'autorisant à être dominé sur le même plateau balayé par le vent où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois.

Après ça, les jours s'étaient mélangés aux autres. Il était un homme maudit, condamné à vivre avec la culpabilité de la mort de Lily et maintenant celle de Dumbledore. La seule joie qu'il trouvait était dans des instants volés. Des baisers chapardés dans les couloirs, des instants de passion dans la Forêt Interdite. Severus ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment la motivation de Loki pour être avec lui, mais il n'en avait simplement que faire.

 **oOo**

« -Regardez…moi. »

Les mots firent mal quand ils quittèrent sa gorge. Le venin de Nagini était comme du feu dans ses veines, faisant mourir lentement ses organes internes. La solution se trouvait dans une minuscule fiole, brodée dans une poche cachée de son manteau, mais Severus ne ressentit aucune inclinaison à la prendre.

Il s'était préparé pour ce moment. S'y était attendu.

Contrairement à Dumbledore, contrairement à Voldemort, il ne lutterait pas contre la Mort. Il l'accueillerait (lui ou elle, si on en croyait Loki) comme une vieille amie. C'était la dernière once de dignité qu'il pouvait accomplir, son dernier acte de grandeur. Avec sa déchéance venait la vérité, une vérité que Potter avait désespérément besoin de savoir.

Le vert trouva le noir. Des yeux en amande tellement saisissants qu'ils lui coupèrent le souffle. Les yeux de Lily. Et pourtant, alors que sa vie s'éteignait, Severus pensa à une autre paire d'yeux. Pas juste émeraude, mais des orbes arborant de nombreuses nuances de vert.

Loki.

 **oOoOoOo**

Harry Potter entra dans le tunnel menant à la Cabane Hurlante seul.

Ron et Hermione avaient proposé de l'accompagner, mais Harry savait que c'était quelque chose qu'il devait faire seul. Durant si longtemps il avait exécré Snape, c'était toujours le cas, mais maintenant il y avait quelque chose d'autre. La vérité. Severus Snape avait aimé sa mère, l'avait protégé durant tant d'années. Le moindre qu'il puisse faire était de récupérer son corps.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, le Garçon qui a Survécu repéra la petite tache de lumière au bout du tunnel. Bien qu'il sache à quoi s'attendre de l'autre côté, la perspective de voir le corps de Snape, la mare de sang, le remplit d'effroi. Sa démarche s'accéléra, la lumière devenant plus vive, les sanglots se faisant plus forts…

Les sanglots ?

Harry fit halte à l'entrée, le souffle coincé dans sa gorge. Il avait fait l'expérience de beaucoup de choses durant sa courte vie, mais Harry Potter n'oublierait jamais ce spectacle. L'homme le plus étrange qu'il ait jamais vu, serrant le corps de Snape, les larmes coulant de ses joues aussi pâles que de la neige fraîchement tombée. L'armure vert et or de l'homme était maculée de pourpre, un casque à cornes gisant à côté de lui au milieu de la flaque de sang séché.

Cela prit un moment à l'homme pour se rendre compte de la présence de Harry. Les sanglots cessèrent, le vert rencontrant le vert.

« -Tu es le jeune Potter. »

Cela sortit comme une constatation et une menace, la voix de l'homme pincée, froide, en train d'analyser. Harry acquiesça, sa langue paralysée.

« -Tu ne raconteras cela à personne, siffla l'homme. Un soupçon de cela devrait-il se glisser hors de tes lèvres, je le saurai, Harry Potter, et je te trouverai. »

Harry acquiesça de nouveau. Derrière le beau visage de l'homme, il pouvait sentir le danger, un danger qu'il ne voulait personnellement pas provoquer.

L'homme s'éloigna du corps de Snape, ses doigts prenant le casque d'or. Plaçant un baiser doux sur le front du Maître des Potions, il se tourna une fois de plus vers Harry.

« -Donne-lui des funérailles dignes d'un héros. »

Et avec ça il disparut.

 **oOo**

 **Partie Neuf : Tour Stark, 2012**

La vengeance.

Cela avait semblé une perspective si tentante. La vengeance contre son frère, contre son faux père, contre le monde qui avait emporté son Severus. Quatorze années étaient passées, mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'une minute pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu aussi longtemps que lui. Il n'avait informé personne de ses expériences, et précédemment à cette récente invasion, n'était pas revenu sur Midgard. Poudlard n'abritait aucun intérêt pour lui maintenant, les nouveaux Directeurs de Serpentard ne connaîtraient jamais leur dieu patron. Oh, combien il avait souhaité la vengeance.

Mais ses plans maladroits pour la domination de Midgard ne lui avaient apporté rien d'autre que de la douleur. Dans les affres de l'agonie physique, à la suite de l'attaque de Hulk, il prit conscience du véritable prix de son invasion. Il avait perdu son frère, sa liberté, et pour quoi ? Le hasard que son succès apaiserait la douleur de perdre Severus, la découverte que lui-même était un monstre.

Il avait été idiot.

Ouvrir ses yeux ne semblait pas une perspective particulièrement agréable. Il pouvait déjà sentir les coups de poignard fulgurants de ses os se reconnectant, de ses muscles se reconstituant. Son visage donnait l'impression d'avoir été tailladé par un millier de couteaux. De toute évidence il avait sous-estimé Hulk.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il referait.

« -Cesse tes jérémiades, Loki Laufeyson. »

Loki déglutit. Comment ? Cette voix, il ne l'avait pas entendue depuis quatorze ans. Comment ?

« -Tu es le dieu patron de la Maison Serpentard, pas un enfant. »

Il ouvrit les yeux, seulement pour se retrouver à regarder la plus étrange apparition. Un fantôme. Il les avait vus à Poudlard, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que Severus lui-même choisirait d'en devenir un. Son corps s'emplit de glace quand l'apparition planta un baiser doux sur sa joue.

« -Lève-toi, misérable vermine. »


End file.
